Caught in the Middle
by zeusfluff
Summary: On vacation visiting her sister Rachel and Ella in Chicago Olivia and the rest of the Fringe team get a sighting of September. He has a dire warning for them. AU. Crossover with ER. Heavy P/O. This fic doesn't bite... Come on in and leave a review...
1. Caught in the Middle

**Caught in the Middle**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters or ER characters. So no infringement is intended. Date Started: 8/12/12. Date Finished: 8/12/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: On vacation visiting her sister Rachel and Ella in Chicago Olivia and the rest of the Fringe team get a sighting of September. He has a dire warning for them. AU.

* * *

November 16th, 2012

Dunham Residence

6:35 p.m.

"Liv, I really think we should take you to the hospital. Look, you can barely stand."

Shaking my head no I stood on my feet. I was fine. Me and Etta were fine. Peter was there to help prop me up.

"No your not fine sweetheart. Rachel, where's the nearest hospital?"

Rachel looked at us seriously.

"County General. Here, we'll take my car it's faster."

I protested the whole way to the car and to the hospital.

"Peter, Rachel I'm fine really. I just need to sleep."

But Peter didn't buy it, my eyes were getting heavy and before I knew it, everything was dark... I didn't see any more after that.

I couldn't believe how much blood there was everywhere; I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Frantically half-carrying/half-dragging Olivia into the waiting room I called for some help.

"I need some help!"

The security doors opened and out came a tall man with dark hair and Eastern European features and a shorter woman with brown hair. Both doctors. They both spoke at the same time.

"I'm Doctor Lockhart. And I'm Doctor Kovac. Can you tell me what happened sir?"

I nodded my head. Olivia needed help.

"This is my wife Olivia. We were sitting on the couch after dinner when she said she felt tired. She told me it was nothing and that she just wanted to sleep, but her sister and I decided to bring her here. She just started bleeding when we got here; she's 6 months pregnant..."

In the melee of chaos, I'd almost forgotten about Walter who had trailed in just behind us. Rachel had taken Ella over to a friend's house and said that she'd return. Walter interrupted me momentarily.

"Peter, Etta should be fairly safe with the Cortexiphan running through her system. It should protect her and Olivia both."

I almost wanted to elbow Walter; these people didn't have clearance to know about Cortexiphan.

"Walter this isn't the place to be discussing this. They don't have clearance to know all this."

Doctor Lockhart gave me a look of suspicion and spoke up while they wheeled Olivia into the emergency room.

"What's your father talking about Mr. Bishop? What's Cortexiphan?"

I shook my head and pulled out my FBI consultant badge from my coat pocket.

"Sorry Doc, I'm not allowed to share that info, its classified. Can you stop the bleeding and save my wife and daughter?"

I turned to Doctor Kovac who was on the other side of the gurney.

"We'll do everything we can to help your wife and baby, but right now I'm going to have to ask you and your father to wait out in the waiting room. We'll come and get you when Olivia's stabilized. Alright?"

I nodded my head, but Walter didn't budge as I went towards the swinging doors leading out of the ER. Walter was getting into things he shouldn't have.

"Do you have any packed cells in here? We should start a blood transfusion on her right away. Do you have an ultrasound machine? We should check and see if my granddaughter is alright."

I grabbed Walter by the shoulders and looked to Doctor Kovac giving him an apologetic look and sighing.

"I'm sorry Doctor Kovac, my father has an IQ of 196 and sometimes he can be a bit controlling. Come on Walter. Let these doctors take care of Olivia and Etta."

I'd seen pretty smart people before, but never as smart as the man who just walked out of here with his son. Nothing consumed my mind more right now than the pregnant woman named Olivia lying unconscious on the gurney in front of me. Looking over at Sam I gave an order.

"Sam can you start an ultrasound?"

Nodding her head she turned on the machine and poured the conducting gel onto Olivia's stomach. We had to get the bleeding under control. As I was starting a central line I saw Olivia open her eyes and look at me.

"Where's Peter? Where's my husband? Is my baby ok?"

Olivia made a face and grimaced as she looked at me.

"I'm Doctor Lockhart Olivia. Your husband and your father are out in the waiting area. Can you tell me what the date is today?"

Olivia was looking beyond me towards the swinging doors by her feet.

"What's _he _doing here?"

I kept looking at Olivia, she seemed a little altered. She wasn't making much sense.

"Who Olivia?"

I saw as she pointed in the direction of the swinging doors.

"Him. I can't tell you who _he _is. It's classified. But he watches things..."

I raised my eyebrows at Olivia not quite sure what she was getting at.

"Watches _things? _What do you mean?"

Olivia swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I think I'm having contractions... It hurts a lot..."

I nodded my head and looked at Luka warily. He looked at Olivia and did his best to reassure her.

"Olivia, your husband brought you into the hospital because you were bleeding. It may be possible that you have a placental tear. It's where the placenta breaks away from you and causes bleeding internally. Now, we've managed to slow the bleeding, but an ultrasound should give us a better view of the situation here. We're doing everything we can to help you out ok?"

I gave Olivia a brave smile and gave her a nasal cannula. She nodded her head and watched as Sam handed me the wand to the ultrasound machine. The university had just given us a very large grant to buy these new ultrasound machines. 3D gave us a better view of things.

"The good thing here is that there doesn't seem to be any sign of abruption and that your baby is doing relatively well. Have you been on a plane recently Olivia?"

She shook her head no at me and watched the screen.

"No, my husband, father-in-law and I drove up from Boston. We figured we'd visit my sister and my niece for Thanksgiving and do some shopping for the baby while we were here."

The strange man with the fedora hat and the black suit was now in the room. Luka was the first to address the situation.

"Excuse me sir, if you aren't family you can't be in here."

The man with the suit and fedora hat sat and looked Olivia in the eye with a slack serious face.

"Olivia they are coming. You must hide the child. You must hide Etta. If the others find out she has abilities, they will take her away..."

The man with the fedora then turns to me and in the same serious voice addresses me directly.

"Doctor Lockhart, you must also hide your own child. Your son is going to be part of the resistance 24 years from now..."

Before I could ask what the man with the fedora and the black suit meant, he was gone in an instant. I looked to Sam who only shrugged her shoulders at me.

"That was really weird. Think we should call security on this guy?"

I nodded my head and focused my attention on Olivia. She was gripping onto the gurney hard.

"What's going on? Why is the pain getting worse?"

I looked at Luka warily again and his eyebrows rose.

"Olivia, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're fully dilated to 10 centimeters."

Olivia swallowed and looked at Luka as if she hadn't heard right.

"What? No that can't be possible. It's too soon!"

I looked over at Sam to give her the signal to call for the anesthesiologist.

"Sam get Anesthesiology on the phone; tell them we need someone down here to give an epidural."

I looked back at Olivia who wasn't coping with this very well. I did my best to comfort her.

"Olivia everything's going to be ok. We're going to take very good care of you and your baby. We have the best NICU in Chicago..."

Luka cut in before I could finish the rest of my sentence.

"Abby, go and get her husband. She needs the moral support right now."

I nodded my head and walked out of Trauma room 1 taking all the protective clothing off and throwing it into the biohazardous waste bin just outside the door. Pushing the wheelchair access on the security doors I walked into the waiting area and found the tall man with brown hair and striking blue eyes with his genius father by the coke machine.

"Peter, Olivia's asking for you. It appears that she's gone into pre-term labor. Now she's already dilated to 10 centimeters, once the epidural kicks in, all she has to do is push."

Peter looked as if his whole world was falling down on him. His father tried to follow, but Peter stopped him.

"Walter, stay here. Rachel should be here any minute. I'll let you know what happens when I come back. Stay out of trouble will you?"  
The older man nodded his head and sat down while Peter followed me back into Trauma room 1. I smiled at the couple as he grabbed for Olivia's hand. This was rough on them. These two had haunted looks in their eyes, as if they'd seen horrors years beyond their real ages. I snapped on another pair of Poly-nitryl gloves and sat down in front of Olivia.

"Ok Olivia, I want you to give me a great big push ok? Big push now, ok. Good girl. Give me another one. Good. Good. You're doing a great job. Another big push ok? Another big one and we should be in the clear... Almost there Olivia, one more for me ok? Good girl, and she's out!"

The baby in my arms was the size of a normal full-term newborn. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I held Etta up so that both her parents could see her.

"Mom and dad, meet your daughter Etta."

Etta had a good strong cry. I'd been expecting her to fit into the palm of my hand. There was something strange going on here. How in the hell would a 24 week-old baby be the size of a full-term 40 week-old newborn? And how was this all connected to the man with the fedora and black suit? These people had some explaining to do, especially Peter's father.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! If I went a little overload on the ER stuff sorry. I've been wanting to post this fic for awhile now... Crossovers are something I do every once in awhile... I hope you all enjoy!


	2. A Puzzling Scenario

**Chapter 2: A Puzzling Scenario**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe or ER characters. So no infringement is intended. Date Started: 8/18/12. Date Finished: 8/22/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Split between Peter and Olivia.

* * *

November 17th, 2012

6:35 a.m.

County General Hospital

Chicago, Ill.

I couldn't believe Etta was alright. I wasn't quite sure that it was actually the Cortexiphan that had aided in Etta's 'growth spurt' so to speak. I knocked on Olivia's door frame and she looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"Peter, would you look at these tiny fingers!"

I made my way across the room towards her and sat down on the bed next to her. Etta was clenching and unclenching fistfuls of Olivia's hospital gown. This was only the second time I'd heard Etta cry, but every time I heard it, it brought tears to my own eyes. A little miracle like her was not cause enough for the observers to throw down rules and take control of things... I saw Olivia look back down at Etta and smile at her. Etta's little lower lip trembling, a natural reaction for newborns, they can't control it. Smiling over at the both of them I reached out and lightly touched Etta's small cheek. She cooed at me and cuddled with Olivia. I traced her small fingers as Doctor Lockhart came into the room.

"Hey Olivia, how are you feeling?"

I smiled at Doctor Lockhart and watched as Etta curled her fingers around my big index finger.

* * *

I knew my smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Tired, sore. I can't thank you enough Doctor Lockhart for saving the both of us."

Doctor Lockhart pulled up a stool next to the bed and had a seat on it.

"Well that's to be expected. Hey listen, um, until we know for sure the cause of Etta's premature birth, we're going to keep you here for a few days. So, who was that man in the suit with the fedora hat?"

I looked at Peter who looked back at me and shook his head.

"We can't tell you Doctor Lockhart."

I turned my attention back to Etta who was cooing at me as Broyles entered the room. I cleared my throat and looked up at him.

"Sir."

Peter looked at him too and gave a curt nod.

"Sir."

Broyles took a seat in a chair on the other side of the bed. He stuck his hand out for Doctor Lockhart to shake.

"Doctor Lockhart, I'm Special Agent Broyles with the FBI. What I'm about to tell you cannot and will not leave this room, is that understood?"

Doctor Lockhart shook her head yes and stayed on the stool at my bedside.

"Yes of course."

Broyles cleared his throat and began what would be a life changing event for her.

"Doctor Lockhart, the man in the suit and the fedora who appeared to you earlier in the ER is part of a group of men called The Observers. They come from another time, far into the future. I'm involving you in this because it also concerns your family. Before I continue, it's best if you bring your husband in. He needs to know the details surrounding your son."

Doctor Lockhart nodded her head and stuck her head out the door calling for a nurse.

"Could someone find Luka for me and tell him to come up to Olivia Dunham's room? It's an emergency."

The nurse became alarmed, but Doctor Lockhart only shook her head.

"Don't worry; we've got it under control."

I turned my attention towards the door as Doctor Kovac came into the room. A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes was next to him. He couldn't have been more than six. Doctor Lockhart gave Doctor Kovac a concerned look.

"Luka, is he ok?"

Doctor Kovac nodded his head yes.

"Joe's just got a little fever. Teresa brought him in. I told her I'd take care of him."

Doctor Lockhart smiled at her son and motioned for him to come to her.

"Come here baby. When did you start feeling sick?"

The boy shook his head and climbed into his mother's lap.

"When I woke up."

Doctor Kovac stepped in to add his own comment.

"He needs fluids and rest. Come on buddy. Daddy will get you set up in the room next door. Ok?"

Doctor Lockhart nodded her head and watched as her husband and son walked out of the room. Swallowing she turned back to us and gave us a forced smile.

"He's been sick several times this year already. Prematurity runs that risk..."

It was thirty minutes before Doctor Kovac came back into the room, by then Etta was fast asleep in my arms. He smiled at me warmly and pulled up a chair next to his wife.

"She really is a beautiful baby. I'm not quite sure I understand though how she could mature so fast from 24 weeks gestation to 40 weeks full-term? Were you on any medications that could have caused this Olivia?"

Broyles saved me when he cleared his throat.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin."

Doctor Kovac interjected.

"Begin what?"

Broyles looked at Peter and I and then Etta.

"Doctor Kovac, I've already informed your wife that what we're about to discuss cannot and will not leave this room. Is that understood?"

Doctor Kovac nodded his head yes and listened intently.

"To start, we have to go back to 1981. Olivia was placed into a daycare center by both her parents at the age of 3. But what they didn't know was that Bishop's father Doctor Walter Bishop and a man named William Bell were experimenting with a new drug called Cortexiphan. They believed it would enhance abilities in predisposed children such as: Telepathy, mind control, and other extraordinary abilities they could tap into. After several treatments it seemed that Olivia was gaining some ability. One day she got scared and started a fire. The trials were abandoned in 1983 let's just say to pursue other projects. The first appearance of an observer was in 1985. Peter and Walter Bishop were in an accident and they fell through some ice on a lake in upstate New York. He saved them from drowning. Are either of you familiar with alternate realities? Same place as here but slightly different versions of yourself?"

Both Doctor Lockhart and Doctor Kovac shook their heads.

"Sometimes. Why?"

Broyles frowned at the both of them.

"The multiverse. There is more than one universe. There are more than one of everything. There are two of you, and two of you Doctor Kovac, two of Olivia, two of me, two of Doctor Bishop, but only one of Peter. You see, Peter in this universe died of Hepia when he was seven...

Peter cut into Broyles conversation.

"So, my father decided he'd kidnap me from my home in the middle of the night. That was the night we almost drowned in Reiden Lake. The one the Observer pulled us out of. It's been rough at times. My father is a brilliant man, but can be crazy too at times. Weirder things started happening in 2008. Let's just say that a man Olivia had been in love with then was dying of a poison that turned his skin translucent and was slowly burning him from the inside out. He was cured but eventually died. As a result of some of the things we did, Olivia began to suffer seizures. Sometimes Gran Mal, other times Petit Mal, but always the same, they last around 4 minutes. There was only one seizure that lasted twenty five minutes before it stopped. We were surprised she wasn't brain damaged. She still suffers from them frequently."

Doctor Lockhart looked at me seriously.

"Olivia do you have a history of Epilepsy in your family?"

I shook my head no. No one in my family had it.

"No, we're not exactly sure why they happen. They just do. Peter had one about a year ago when he drank milk laced with a compound that is poisonous to humans but not animals. His father was trying to make milk that never went bad... Walter would have died if he'd drunk the milk. Peter only lived because he's young and his heart could take it."

Broyles interrupted me and continued on.

"The Observers have appeared throughout time and at significant events. The Battle at Bunker Hill, Marie Antoinette's execution, the assassination of Franz Ferdinand. There have been hundreds of sightings of the one observer we call September. He's the one who showed up today to warn you. Now, the others that are coming, they are dangerous. I've arranged for your family to be placed into a safe house. Someplace where they can't find you. Someone will bring you groceries, and by no means are you to go outside. I'm sending Dunham and Bishop with you when Dunham is discharged. Is your son well enough to travel?"

Doctor Kovac shook his head.

"He should be ready to leave here tomorrow. He's got a slight upper respiratory infection. Colds and him don't fair too well, but this one won't affect his traveling. Tonight I'll have Secret Service posted outside the door. They will go with you when you go to the safe house tomorrow. Doctor Lockhart, is Agent Dunham able to leave the hospital tomorrow?"

I looked to Doctor Lockhart for an answer.

"It's nothing we can't take care of at the safe house. As long as she doesn't sustain any serious injuries."

Broyles nodded his head and rose from the chair next to the bed.

"Alright it's settled then. The rest of the hospital staff knows you have some time off. At least that's what we told them. We aren't allowed to tell them that your lives are in danger. This is between us. You, me, Agent Dunham, Bishop and your husband. The rest of the staff in this hospital must not know where you are going. They're lives would then become in danger as well. A car will be by for all of you in the morning. We're locking down the hospital just in case September comes back."

It would be a long day, since it was only just now 7:30 in the morning. Both Doctor Kovac and Doctor Lockhart looked overwhelmed by the situation. I remember when I first entered Fringe Division, I felt the same way. Little did I know, trouble was on the horizon for Peter and I.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! Reviews most welcome


	3. Escaping the Chaos

**Chapter 3: Escaping the Chaos**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe or ER characters. So no infringement is intended. Date Started: 8/28/12. Date Finished: 11/16/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 18th, 2012

It was very early in the morning and I had just managed to get a good amount of sleep in when I was startled awake by Broyles who burst into the room turning the light on.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early Dunham, but you must get dressed immediately. Some of the guards within the ten block radius spotted a group of Observers heading in this direction. Where are Doctor Lockhart and Doctor Kovac?"

I pointed in the direction of the next room. They'd decided to stay with their son for the night.

"They're next door with their son."

Broyles nodded and exited the room so that I could dress. I had to have Peter help me dress because I was still not able to do so without pain. Peter helped with my shirt and even helped with the buttons.

"I see you eyeing my stretch marks there Bishop. I know you're going to tell me that their beautiful and they are a reminder of what we shared to make Etta, but to be honest, these stretch marks are ugly."

Peter snorted and helped me with the rest of my clothes. When I was dressed I looked around the room. Peter had put up the privacy screen so that he could help me get dressed.

"Where's Walter?"

He rubbed a hand over his face and opened up the door to the room once he left from behind the privacy screen.

"He's probably talking to the coma patients. I'll go find him. Stay here with Etta."

I went over to the plastic basinet and picked Etta up out of it. She was still fast asleep. Doctor Kovac smiled at me as he came into the room. Doctor Lockhart followed behind him with their son Joe.

"How are you feeling today Olivia?"

I nodded my head and smiled back over at Doctor Kovac.

"I was having the best night's sleep in the world, and then my boss had to wake me up from it. With my job comes the responsibility of keeping others protected. My husband and I don't get the luxury of a full 8 hours rest."

Peter came back with Walter shaking his head at him.

"Walter, how many times have I told you, don't bother the coma patients. They can't hear you."

I shook my head at the both of them.

"This isn't the time to be arguing over that. We have to get out of here."

Doctor Kovac brought a wheelchair into the room for me. I knew neither him nor Doctor Lockhart wanted me to walk in my 'fragile' condition. Reluctantly, I sat down in the chair with wheels and let Doctor Lockhart wheel me out of the room.

The safe house Broyles had sent us to was large, almost grandiose in scale and design. Whoever had built it, obviously had big dreams for it. Peter had pushed me into the house, Walter sticking just behind us. What would I tell Rachel? I wondered if there was a secure line in the house in which to contact her. She couldn't know the details per se about where we were at and why. Just that I had to go away for awhile. Broyles met us in the spacious living room. A fire was roaring in the background.

"Now that your all here, I'd like to set some ground rules for the house. At any one time, are any of you not to open the curtains in any of the rooms, don't go outside for any reason and don't let anyone in. I'll have two agents outside and four inside at all times. I'll have two others bring supplies and food. For now, all of you just need to lie low..."

I wanted to snort, but kept it pent up until Broyles left. Doctor Lockhart and Doctor Kovac began exploring the house trying to find their sleeping quarters. Peter and I went over towards the couch, and he helped me sit down on it. Etta was fast asleep. Doctor Lockhart's son Joe came over and peered at Etta. Then made silly faces at her. He sat down shyly next to me and stared at Etta.

"I wish I could have a little sister. But mommy can't have any more babies because of me..."

I heard him sneeze and remembered he had a slight cold, meaning he shouldn't be too close to Etta. Either Doctor Kovac has eyes in the back of his head or he knew where his son would go.

"Eh, Joe, what did daddy say about being close to the baby with your cold? Nemojte se beba bolesna."

(Don't get the baby sick.)

I watched as Joe bowed his head and nodded his head at his father.

"Žao nam je tata."

(Sorry daddy.)

Peter looked up at Doctor Kovac and smiled as he apologized to the both of us.

"I'm sorry, my son is very curious about babies. I'll let him see Etta when he's well."

Peter nodded his head and shook Doctor Kovac's hand speaking to him in Croatian.

"Ne to je u redu. Vaš sin je dobrodošao vidjeti Etta bilo."

(No that's fine. Your son is welcome to see Etta anytime.)

Doctor Kovac shook Peter's hand and gave him a surprised look raising his eyebrows.

"Možete govoriti hrvatski?"

(You speak Croatian?)

Peter nodded his head yes.

"I spent a couple of years over there. I went after the war..."

I noticed that last sentence struck a raw nerve with Doctor Kovac. He excused himself.

"We must talk again later. If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to help Joe and Abby unpack."

When Doctor Kovac left, I gave Peter a mean stare.

"Peter, you struck a raw nerve with him. You know maybe he lost family during that war. We don't know anything about him. Let's keep the war stories out when talking to him."

Peter nodded his head somberly and traced Etta's nose with his index finger. I sighed and looked around at the enormous house, now casting strange and eerie shadows from the fireplace. How long could we hide here from the Observers before they found all of us?

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Sorry it's taken so long, but I had all this down on paper... Then I couldn't find it for awhile... I don't speak Croatian, I used a translator, but it is one of my dream languages I'd love to learn.


End file.
